


Fire

by riottkick



Category: Bandom, PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Drunken Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alissa tells Lynn something while she's shitface drunk. Lynn thinks of a good idea.</p><p>Warning: Rape Play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

As Lynn held her girlfriend tight, she dragged her to the car. Of course, Alissa was drunk as fuck and Lynn had to carry her out of the bar before she got herself hurt. It wasn't like Alissa to get drunk like this; so she knew something was up with her.

"Lynn... guess what!" Alissa high as Lynn put her seat belt on for her. She knew for a fact Alissa was going to have a bad headache after all this, but she wasn't going to feel bad for her.

She shouldn't have been drinking tonight, so it was on her.

"What?" Lynn asked with an eye roll towards Alissa, but that only made Alissa giggle even harder.

"Chicken butt!" Alissa started to giggle even harder than before. Lynn just smiled as she rolled her eyes at her drunk girlfriend. This was going to be a long night for both of them, and Lynn wanted to get answers.

"I have a secret, Lynn-say" Alissa whisper-yelled at Lynn. Lynn was now intrigued by this point as she started up the car. She was sort of worried now; thinking her worst nightmare came true.

"Yeah? What is it baby?" Lynn asked as she placed her hand on Alissa's thigh. It was a couple minutes before drunk Alissa could comprehend what she was about to say. Which made Lynn even more nervous, even though she knew that Alissa could never cheat on her.

"I-I h-have a-a fan-fantasy where I'm being raped by y-you... sorry i-if that's weird. I'm sorry," Alissa admitted and Lynn's eyes went wide. It wasn't that weird to her, but it just shocked her. She would never of thought that Alissa would actually be into that. But if that's what she wants; that's what she's going to get... but when she was sober of course.

"You do?" Lynn asked in disbelief, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I do... You're not weirded out by it, are you?" Alissa pouted, and that made Lynn smile.

"Of course not, baby. I love you no matter what you like or don't like. Now let's go home, and sleep!" Lynn smiled as she started to drive.

"Oh, Lynn?" "Yeah?"

"Can you not tell sober Alissa that I told you? She would be mad at me..."

Lynn smiled, and said, "Of course I won't."


	2. 2/2

Lynn shook Alissa awake, letting her know they were home. Alissa didn't bother attempting to get herself out, leaving Lynn to roll her eyes fondly and heft Alissa into her arms.

After a slight struggle trying to open the door with a drowsy little beauty in her hold, Lynn made it inside and managed to carry Alissa to the couch, where she dropped Alissa and then herself into the cushions.

'I could make her happy,' Lynn thought as she places a hand on Alissa's back. Alissa responded by curling up to her and continuing to sleep. 'Rape fantasy. Never done rape play. I could. . .I could make her scream. Make her beg, get her helpless. I'd be in control. No one but me. She'd plead and I'd take it all in. . .'

Lynn shook her head and tried to turn her thoughts off. She was getting a bit too into it for her tastes; what was the point when the only thing that could cure her was fast asleep?

She didn't feel like dragging the both of them to the bed, so she remained there on the couch, hooking a leg over Alissa's lap and scooting so close she might as well be sitting on her. And with that, they slept.

Alissa woke up to Lynn practically suffocating her, dark hair in her face and body collapsed atop her. She stifled a yawn, moaned, "Lynn, no, get up."

Lynn stirred not soon after, staring up at her girlfriend with a curious look. "Hm?"

"Can you please get up?" Alissa pleaded. She was pleading. Lynn had the power to say no. Lynn had the power to turn this situation around.

"I don't think I will, baby," she admitted. There was no turning back from now, and Lynn knew it.

"S-stop playing around, Lynn," Alissa said sternly as she wiggled from her girlfriend's grip. She didn't want to be in this position anymore because her head was killing her. Lynn had other plans though, and those were sinister.

"You're not going to move a fucking muscle while I go upstairs and grab a few things... are you?" Lynn asked. Alissa was completely silent, and that wasn't good enough for Lynn. She wanted a real answer.

"Answer me, slut!" Lynn yelled as she ripped the younger girl's shirt completely off of her.

"I w-won't move a muscle!" Alissa promised. She was terrified of Lynn at this point, and Lynn loved every moment of it. It was a powerful feeling, and she wanted more of it.

As Lynn ran upstairs, she had the things she wanted in mind. Her favorite strapon, a knife, and handcuffs, this was going to be amazing... for both of them. Once she grabbed all the things she needed, Lynn rushed downstairs to Alissa.

"That's a good slut," Lynn said as she sat the strapon down on the ground. Flipping the knife open, Alissa's eyes went wide.

"Please... Lynn I'm sorry I drunk, please don't do this to me!" Alissa pleaded. Lynn ignored her, she didn't want to hear her complaining. Wrapped up in her power; Lynn began to walk closer towards Alissa. She wasn't going to hurt her baby, she was going to just cut her bra and black laced panties off of her gorgeous body. There was no way in hell that she was going to ever hurt Alissa.

"Shut up." was all Lynn said as she got right in front of Alissa's face.

Alissa was quiet, her breathing heavy as Lynn lightly touched her shoulder blade with the tip of the blade. She could hear her heart beating out of her chest, and Lynn loved that. It was a beautiful sound to her, and once the knife got to Alissa's bra strap; she cut it with ease.

Repeating the process; Lynn finally got both straps cut. Now it was time for the hard part: cutting the actual bra. By this time, Alissa was crying and Lynn almost felt bad for her. Then she remembered this was what Alissa wanted all along.

"Please, Lynn... I'm sorry!" Alissa begged. Her breathing got heavier, and this caused Lynn to smile.

"You're going to be sorry, slut!" Lynn snapped as she began cutting the bra off of her.

"Please, Lynn!" Alissa begged again, and this made Lynn angry. How dare she not listen to what I'm saying! Lynn said to herself as she grabbed a fist full of Alissa's straight long blonde hair.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up? Because I'm pretty sure I did. Are you disobeying orders, slut?" Lynn as she held the knife against Alissa's neck. Tears began to fill Alissa's sky blue eyes, and Lynn gave her an evil glare as she threw the knife down on the ground.

"Take off your clothes, slut. Now." Lynn demanded and Alissa obeyed orders. She was clueless; but deep down she knew Lynn knew about her "Dirty little secret."

Once Alissa was completely naked, Lynn forcibly pushed her onto the couch. He movements quick and it was because she didn't want to waste any time with this. "I'm going to taste your slutty pussy, understand?" Lynn asked with a hard slap to Alissa's inner thigh.

"Please, I don't want this!" Alissa said, and Lynn ignored her by getting on her knees and spreading Alissa's legs wide.

"You asked for it at the bar, you wanted me to fuck you right then and there. Dirty little slut," Lynn seductively said. As tears fell from Alissa's cheeks, Lynn took the opportunity to learn in and taste Alissa's dripping wet heat.

"For someone who doesn't want this, you sure are wet!" Lynn laughed as she leaned in for another taste. She tasted amazing, and she couldn't wait to fuck her tight pussy.

"I want to see how many fingers I can fit in your tight cunt," Lynn stated, which caused Alissa to gulp and cry harder than before.

"Please, please don't do this!" Alissa begged as Lynn spat on her fingers. Poking at her entrance, Lynn slipped her pointer finger into Alissa's tight pussy with no problem. All the way up to her knuckle, Lynn had her finger deep inside of her tight pussy.

"F-fuck!" Alissa gasped as Lynn added in another finger into her. Rubbing her clit with her palm as she finger fucked Alissa had her screaming in pleasure.

"Oh? You like this? You fucking slut," Lynn spat as Alissa shook her head in disagreement. She wanted to make Lynn believe she didn't want this, but that was failing miserably.

"N-no! Please stop Lynn!" Alissa begged as Lynn rubbed her clit harder than before.

"Shut up, you fucking asked for this at the bar!" Lynn moaned as she pulled her fingers out, and she wanted Alissa to clean her fingers off.

"Suck. Taste your come," Lynn demanded and Alissa listened by licking her fingers slowly. "Come on, speed it up. You still need to give me pleasure!"

"Please..." "Please what?"

"Please, Lynn. Don't make me do this!" "What did I say before?" "But--"

"No 'buts' fucking slut," Lynn said to herself as she started to take off her clothes. Exposing her black laced bra and matching panties.

"Get on your knees! Remember, I'm still going to be fucking you hard and if I were you, I'd get on my knees now!" Lynn ordered, and that's exactly what Alissa did.

Once she was on her knees, Lynn took her panties off, revealing hurt wet cunt. Wide eyed and nervous, Alissa tried to back away but Lynn forced her face in between her legs. "Lick." Lynn demanded, and Alissa didn't hesitate to do so.

"Fuck," Lynn moaned as she felt Alissa's tongue slide in and out of her pussy. Tears continued to fall as she pleasured her girlfriend.

Pulling away from Alissa, Lynn went to grab the strapon from off the couch. This was her chance to beg as hard as she could. But of course she wanted this, hell, this was her fantasy... she needed this.

"I'm going to make you feel good, you fucking slut," Lynn spat as she slipped into the strapon. She tightened it around her waist. Pulling Alissa to her feet by her hair, which caused her to scream out in pain.

"Bend over." was all she said before bending Alissa over.

Lining herself up, she was quick to push in. Slow and steady and this caused Alissa to moan loudly.

"Please, it feels... so good!" Alissa caved and that made Lynn smile wickedly in victory.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please... please r-rub my c-clit, ma'am!" Alissa moaned as she backed into her cock.

"You got it!" she said. Her movements quickened as she fucked Alissa's pussy. Sliding her left hand down to her clit, once reaching it she started to rub hard circles against it.

"Oh fuck - I'm going to co--" Alissa moaned as she came undone on Lynn's strapon.

Pulling out, Alissa fell on to the couch. She was an emotional wreck, and she needed Lynn to comfort her. "Lynn?" she called out and Lynn was quick to sit next to her.

"Yeah, baby?" "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome."

Lynn held Alissa close to her; she wanted to let her know that this was just to fulfill her fantasy.

"I really hope you know that I wasn't actually trying to rape you... a little birdie told me that you had a rape fantasy about me raping you... so I thought you'd enjoy it..." Lynn trailed off, her face red with nervousness, but once she saw Alissa smile; she knew everything was okay.

"I love you, baby," Lynn smiled against Alissa's neck.

"I love you too, Lynn. I love you too."


End file.
